


Family don`t end with blood.

by Destiel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Dead Sam, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel666/pseuds/Destiel666





	Family don`t end with blood.

Późną nocą, około godziny 3 wszystko wracało jak lawina. Śmierć brata, jego krzyk, szyderczy uśmiech Crowleya. Dean nie potrafił tego zrozumieć dlaczego osoba, której ufał zdradziła go. Przysiągł sobie, że odnajdzie demona i zapłaci on za wszystko przez co musiał przejść po śmierci brata. Nie potrafił tego zapomnieć, nie mógł wymazać z pamięci wydarzeń tamtej nocy. Dean już tyle razy widział śmierć swego brata w rzeczywistości, ale wiedział, że Sammie zawsze wróci do niego, ale teraz wszystko jest inaczej. Żniwiarz przecież mu powiedział, że ta śmierć będzie już ostatnią. Już nikt więcej nie ożyje. Dean zapłakał gorzko. Gdyby nie on to Sam, by żył. Nie rozumiał dlaczego był taki naiwny i poszedł razem z bratem do Crowleya. Demon mówił tylko, że ma dla nich robotę, nic poza tym. Mógł się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak. Przecież Crowley nigdy nie dzwonił do Deana w takiej sprawie. Gdy przyszli do ukrytego pod miastem magazynu demon nagle rzucił się na Sama i wbił mu nóż w gardło, po czym powiedział „teraz mamy już wyrównane rachunki”. Dean do teraz nie wiedział o co chodziło Crowleyowi. Przecież on mu nic nie zrobił, nie wiedział za co demon się zemścił, ale Dean poprzysiągł sobie, ze nie spocznie dopóki nie zabije tego gnoja. Jeszcze jakby tego było mało parę dni temu zaginął Cas, nie odbiera telefonów, nie można go namierzyć, więc, albo go ktoś torturuje, albo wrócił do nieba. W głębi serca Dean pragnął wierzyć, że jego przyjacielowi nic nie jest.

-Miał coś ważnego do załatwienia w niebie. Nie będzie przecież niańczył mnie cały czas. Cas teraz jest ważny, przecież został dowódcą garnizonu.-Tłumaczył sobie Dean- A co jeśli jednak mu się coś stało? Nie mogę stracić kolejnej osoby na której mi tak mocno zależy.

-Cas, jeśli mnie słyszysz proszę wróć do mnie.. Ja nie mogę być sam.. Sammy..on… nie żyje. Zabił go Crowley. Proszę Castiel wysłuchaj mnie.-Dean już nie pamiętał który raz się modli do anioła, ale wiedział, że za każdym razem nie dawało to żadnych efektów. Jego anioł się nie pojawiał. Nie widział go już chyba od miesiąca.

Załamany Dean udał się do ostatniej ostoi spokoju. Do swojego pokoju. Miał już dość. Wszystko w tym domu przypominało mu Sama. Nigdy nie cierpiał aż tak bardzo. On nie chciał tak cierpieć. Wiedział już co zrobi. Poszedł do łazienki i długo grzebał w szafce nad umywalką. Po długim czasie w końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Udał się do pokoju i wziął kartkę i długopis i zaczął zawzięcie coś pisać. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pełen słoiczek morfiny, której używali z bratem gdy trzeba było komuś zszyć ranę, i połknął wszystkie tabletki. Dean po raz ostatni popatrzył się na rodzinne zdjęcia. Poczuł się okropnie senny i zaczynał odczuwać ostry ból w klatce piersiowej. Ostatnim tchem obiecał bratu, ze zaraz będą znów razem. Już na zawsze.

Chwilę później do pokoju Deana wbiegł Castiel. Myślał, że on tylko śpi. Chciał go przykryć kołdrą, żeby nie zmarznął, ale zobaczył list. On nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak Dean mógł to zrobić? Próbował wszystkiego aby przywrócić Deana, ale było już za późno. Już nikt nie mógł ocalić jego przyjaciela. Stracił go na zawsze. Postanowił, że zrobi mu normalny pogrzeb, aby każdy kto znał choć przez chwilę Deana mógł przyjść na jego grób i pomodlić się za jego duszę.

Następnego dnia Cas ubrał Deana w jego jedyny garnitur i złożył jego martwe ciało w pustym grobie a na piersi przyjaciela starannie ułożył jego ostatni list. Castiel nie musiał zatrzymywać go dla siebie, pamiętał dokładnie każde słowo i był pewny, że nigdy tego nie zapomni. Postanowił jeszcze, że zanim zasypie całkiem ciało przyjaciela powie parę słów w ramach pożegnania.

-Dean.. Nigdy nie zrozumiem czemu to zrobiłeś… ja.. ja przepraszam, że się nie odzywałem tak długo… żałuje tego jak cholera, ale miałem problemy w niebie i nie mogłem…po prostu nie mogłem-Castiel zapłakał gorzko nad grobem przyjaciela- Ty i Sam byliście dla mnie wszystkim… byliśmy jak rodzina.. nadal jesteśmy rodziną. Przecież rodzina to nie tylko więzy krwi.. pamiętasz jak Bobby nam to mówił? Byłeś moim młodszym braciszkiem, którym uwielbiałem się opiekować. Mam nadzieje, że spotkamy się jeszcze w niebie. Kocham cię bracie.

Zasypał, więc ciało Winchestera i po raz ostatnio powtórzył sobie w pamięci list pożegnalny przyjaciela.

 

„Castiel

Jeśli to czytasz to chce cię bardzo przeprosić za wszystko. Począwszy od moich błędów, gdy się poznaliśmy, aż po moje złe wybory przed moją śmiercią. Byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego mogłem kiedykolwiek mieć. Dzięki tobie zrozumiałem co znaczy martwić się i troszczyć o kogoś kto biologicznie nie jest twoją rodziną. Bo przecież rodzina nie kończy się na krwi. Byłeś dla mnie wspaniałym starszym bratem.

Ja wiem, że nie taki rodzaj śmierci był mi pisany, ale nie mogłem dłużej znieść myśli, że będę musiał żyć bez Sammiego. Dla mnie to znaczyło tyle co próba oddychania pod wodą nie posiadając skrzeli.

Nie próbuj mnie ratować. Proszę cię o to. Chcę umrzeć w spokoju i ujrzeć uśmiechniętą twarz Sammiego, który budzi mnie o świcie mówiąc, że mamy robotę. Chce znów ruszyć na polowanie z bratem. Chce znów czuć, że mam dla kogo żyć, że jednak kogoś obchodzę.

Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? Wtedy bym nawet nie śmiał pomyśleć, że będziesz dla mnie niczym brat.

Nie obwiniaj się, to nie była twoja wina tylko moja decyzja. Ty się temu nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przyczyniłeś.

Chcę cię prosić o jeszcze jedną rzecz. Nie zapomnij nigdy o swoim młodszym bracie, Deanie.

Kocham cię Cas. Do zobaczenia”

-Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę Dean. Nie potrafię.-Mówiąc to Cas uronił ostatnią łzę i zniknął na zawsze.

Podobno nadal w każde urodziny Deana ludzie widzą tajemniczą postać, która siedzi godzinami przy grobie i opowiada różne historie. Kto wie, może to Castiel, wciąż troszczy się o swojego młodszego braciszka?


End file.
